


After All This Time, Always

by shxleav



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO Universe, M/M, Mention JR Ren Baekho, Mention Seungwoo, beta!Minhyun, dahlah siapa juga yang baca nih cerita yekan, omega!byungchan, rated gagal okay maap gak bakat buatnya, slowburn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Byungchan menyukai sensasinya dan tidak bisa membayangkan jika bukan Minhyun orangnya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Hwang Minhyun
Kudos: 4





	After All This Time, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Oke ... serius aku nulis ini bahkan sebelum tahu kalau dua orang ini main drama bareng dan Byungchan posting foto di IG story. Aku cuma kepengen nulis kesayangan-kesayanganku selama di Produce series dan jadilah ini. Serius, jangan berharap ketinggian untuk adegan mature-nya, bukan spesialisasiku. Oh iya, ada nama obat karanganku juga di sini, maaf ya kalau merasa terganggu sama itu soalnya demi kepentingan cerita gitu.
> 
> Aelah, nulis beginian kayak ada yang baca aja. Yaudah intinya kalo sampai ada yang kepo baca ini ... apakah kamu tidak salah menjatuhkan pilihan pairing?

Tidak seperti beta pada umumnya, Minhyun sejak kecil tahu bahwa ia adalah beta ke alpha karena nilai alpha miliknya 0.01% lebih banyak dari beta normal. Kedua orang tuanya adalah dokter dan menyakinkan Minhyun jika itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa pun dalam hidupnya. Bahwa ia tetaplah beta normal karena meski bertambah 0.01% alpha miliknya, nilai itu tidak ada nilai signifikannya dalam hidupnya. 

Minhyun masih tetap bisa menikahi beta seperti lainnya.

Seharusnya seperti itu, sampai waktu tes kesehatan untuk masuk universitas menunjukkan nilai alpha miliknya melonjak drastis. Dari yang tadinya hanya bernilai 0.01% berubah menjadi 10% hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan dari terakhir kali tes kesehatan saat kelulusan SMA. Karena keluarganya dokter, jadi tes kesehatan per 6 bulan sekali sudah menjadi rutinitasnya Minhyun sejak kecil.

Masalahnya, meski nilainya beta ke alpha sudah naik, ia tidak menemukan tanda di tubuhnya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan omeganya. Itu yang membuat orang tuanya pusing, karena seharusnya Minhyun memiliki tato tulisan yang menjadi tanda bahwa ia memang memiliki omega. Apa dokter di rumah sakit tempat universitasnya rujuk sebagai tempat tes kesehatan salah memeriksa data Minhyun?

"Aduh, _sorry_ gue gak sengaja nabrak," suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Minhyun dan memandang orang yang ada di depannya, "aduh baju lo kena kopi gue pula. Aduh gimana nih? Gue lagi gak punya duit buat ganti biaya laundry soalnya baru beli kertas kalkir."

Minhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun bukan karena lawan bicaranya berbicara tidak henti. Justu dia terdiam karena mencium wangi jeruk yang samar. Wangi yang sama waktu sebelum masuk ke ruang tes kesehatan di rumah sakit dan Minhyun pikir itu adalah wangi merk parfum tertentu.

"Lo ... omega ya?"

Dari semua pertanyaan, Minhyun malah memilih bertanya hal itu. Lalu, daripada terlihat tersinggung, lelaki di depannya malah memasang ekspresi bodoh dan sesaat kemudian malah menatapnya dengan berbinar serta memegang kedua tangannya.

"Serius gue kelihatan kayak omega?! Bukan kayak beta?"

"Apa?"

"Astaga, setelah selama ini hidup, baru kali ini ada orang yang sadar bahwa sebenarnya gue omega." Lelaki di depannya justru _over_ reaksi dan bisa-bisanya justru menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah terproduksi dari mata itu. "Gue tuh asli lelah banget harus kasih lihat kartu pengenal omega kalau orang-orang udah ngotot kalau gue beta. Apalagi kalau gerombolan alpha yang ngomong ini, mau gue jitak rasanya cuma gara-gara aroma gue gak pernah ada yang bisa mendeteksi."

Minhyun bisa mendeteksi, meski samar.

"Bajuku," Minhyun akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencegah lelaki di depannya mendongeng tentang dirinya yang merupakan omega yang tidak ternotis dunia, "harganya seratus dollar."

"HAH? YANG BENAR AJA ADA KAOS HARGA SEGITU?!"

Minhyun benci orang yang mulutnya tidak punya rem untuk berbicara, tetapi sialnya dia suka aroma samar yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Lelaki itu tampak kaget. "Byungchan. Choi Byungchan, anak naval."

"Aku Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun. Anak kedokteran."

"Oalah pantas aja kalau kaos lo harga seratus dollar. Jurusan _wong sugih_ ternyata."

Minhyun tidak tersinggung, memang kenyataanya semua yang ada di kedokteran anak orang kaya. Entah kenapa angkatannya tahun ini tidak ada anak beasiswa dari golongan tidak mampu. Mungkin otaknya pada tidak sampai saat ikut seleksi universitasnya.

"Aku selesai kelas jam dua."

"Eum ... oke, Minhyun. Gue harus melakukan apa dengan informasi itu?"

"Temui aku setelah kelasku berakhir," Minhyun menatap Byungchan, "kamu harus tanggung jawab sama bajuku."

"Aduh, gue beneran gak punya uang buat bayar laundry. Gue aja biasaan numpang nyuci baju di apartemen Seungwoo buat menghemat uang."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kamu untuk mengirim bajuku ke laundry?"

"Lah, gimana dong bajunya dicuci?"

"Ya kamu cuciin di apartemenku."

Minhyun sendiri bingung kenapa bisa berbicara seperti itu. Byungchan yang mendengarnya apalagi, kebingungan. Namun, akhirnya lelaki itu memilih mengangguk dan pamit undur diri karena dia sebentar lagi ada kelas menggambar teknik katanya. Saat melihat tangannya sebelah kiri bagian dalam karena terbiasa meletakkan jam tangan di sana, Minhyun melihat tato tulisan yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

> _After all this time, always._

Apa kisah cintanya tidak bisa lebih keren sedikit sampai harus pakai kutipan dari Snape yang merupakan tokoh fiksi Harry Potter?

* * *

Gara-gara bajunya ketumpahan kopi dan Byungchan yang diajak ke apartemen Minhyun untuk mencuci bajunya, sekarang dia seringkali mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Masalahnya, fakultas kedokteran dan fakultas teknik itu seperti ujung barat ke ujung timur. Alias tidak akan mungkin bertemu kalau tidak di usahakan.

Minhyun usahanya hanya sekadar mencari keberadaan Byungchan di fakultas kedokteran atau paling tidak kantin besar kampus yang menjadi pusatnya kuliner anak kampus dari berbagai fakultas. Padahal per fakultas pasti punya kantin sendiri, tapi tetap saja banyak yang senang ke kantin besar kampus.

Lagi-lagi, Minhyun menghela napas karena tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Membuat Minki yang semeja dengannya, mengkernyitkan kening. Jonghyun masih berada di ruang dosen, entah apa yang dibicarakan kepada mahasiswa teladan itu. 

"Lo kenapa?" Minki akhirnya bertanya juga dan membuat Minhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gak usah sok heran begitu. Gue udah merhatiin lo beberapa hari ini berkelakuan aneh. Mulai dari selalu ngajak ke kantin utama sampe tiba-tiba melengos sendiri."

Minhyun mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa."

" _Bullshit_ ," Minki melengos, "tapi yasudahlah, _it's your life anyways_."

Minhyun baru akan membaca blok buku kedokterannya saat aroma jeruk samar yang dikenalinya tercium. Mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Byungchan berjalan bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya sembari tertawa. Minhyun seharusnya kembali membaca blok miliknya tanpa peduli dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, tetapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa kesal, padahal mengapa harus merasa demikian?

"Aroma alpha itu orang kenceng banget, anjir. Gak pake _scene blocker_ apa gimana?" Minki mengeluh yang membuat Minhyun memandangi lelaki itu. "Tapi aneh banget itu orang kenapa kemana-mana sama beta ya? Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Ngomongin siapa?" Minhyun pura-pura tidak tahu orang yang dibicarakan oleh Minki. Begitu Minki menunjuk dengan dagunya, benar dugaannya yang dibicarakan adalah Byungchan serta temannya. "Emangnya temannya itu alpha ya?"

"Ah iya lupa gue kalau lo itu beta," Minki baru tersadar dengan fakta bahwa Minhyun itu beta, meski nilai betanya sudah tidak murni, "pokoknya sumpah aromanya kencang banget ini. Gue aja pusing nyium aromanya. Kayaknya kalo omega yang mental lemah udah langsung heat nyium aromanya."

"Konyol banget." Minhyun tertawa, tetapi pikirannya langsung membayangkan jika Byungchan merasakan heat karena aroma temannya itu. Semakin membuatnya kesal dan tidak sadar mendengkus dengan kencang. "Jonghyun mana sih? Lama banget di ruang dosen."

"Apa jangan-jangan main dulu ya di ruangan?" Minki dan mulut asalnya yang membuat Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya gimana? Aromanya Jonghyun sama kencangnya sama yang tadi gue omongin itu. Tiap hari dia harus minum _scene blocker_ kalau mau sekitarnya aman."

"Emangnya sekuat itu ya kemampuan aroma alpha?"

"Ya gitu deh," Minki menyedot minumannya, lalu menatap Minhyun, "omega juga sama aja kalo dia kebetulan aromanya kenceng banget. Harus minum _scene blocker_ agar alpha di sekitar dia gak _rut_."

"Kayaknya gak enak ya jadi alpha atau omega itu?"

"Iya, ganggu banget. Aktifitas gak bisa maksimal kalo gue misalkan kena jadwal _heat_ atau Jonghyun kena jadwa _rut_. Enakan jadi beta yang gak terpengaruh soal begituan."

"Tapi kalau beta ke alpha atau beta ke omega itu pernah _rut_ atau _heat_ gak ya?"

Minki terdiam, sepertinya tidak tahu jawabannya fan Minhyun juga menyadari kalau literasi tentang hal ini tidak pernah ditemuinya. Mungkin lantaran yang menjadi beta yang tidak murni sangatlah jarang dan seringnya tidak bersama dengan pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan. Jonghyun akhirnya bergabung dengan Minhyun dan Minki di meja. Namun, Minhyun heran saat melihat Jonghyun yang berantakan dan Minki yang menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"Anjis lo jadi alpha bau banget!" Minki memukul Jonghyun dengan botol air mineral. "Udah di sini ada alpha bau, lo datang makin bau pula. Kepala gue pusing, bangsat!"

"Kamu gapapa? Apa perlu aku berikan obat untuk mencegah heat?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan khawatir, tapi mengaduh karena Minki memukulnya dengan botol air mineral. "Aku kenapa dipukul terus? Lagian yang mana sih yang bikin kamu jadi sensi begini?"

Minhyun jujur saja bingung dengan adegan di depannya karena dia tidak mencium bau apa pun. Namun, yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah Byungchan setengah berlari keluar dari kantin dan temannya ikut mengejarnya. Minhyun bisa saja mengabaikannya, tetapi gerakan refleksnya justru membawa tasnya yang setengah terbuka, meninggalkan Minki dan Jonghyun di kantin.

"Byungchan?" Minhyun memanggil saat masuk ke toilet dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari lelaki yang bersama Byungchan. Minhyun pura-pura saja tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju pintu di mana aroma Byungchan tercium sedikit lebih kuat dari yang diingatnya. "Ini aku, Minhyun. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Kak Hwang Minhyun dari kedokteran?" Byungchan mencoba mengkonfirmasi dan Minhyun hanya menghela napas dipanggil kakak. Memang usia mereka terpaut dua tahun, tetapi Minhyun tidak pernah meminta dipanggil kakak oleh Byungchan. "Soalnya gue hanya kenal kak Minhyun dari kedokteran."

"Iya, ini aku, Byungchan."

"Perut gue sakit, nyium aroma alpha kuat banget tadi, kak." Byungchan menjelaskan dan Minhyun berpikir apa ini karena Jonghyun yang datang dengan aroma yang kata Minki kuat? "Terus gue lupa bawa obat untuk mencegah sakit ini."

" _Alphazamindatize_ bukan namanya?" Minhyun membuka tasnya untuk mengambil kotak makeup cukup besar yang sebenarnya berisi barang P3K karena dia selalu siaga. "Kalau iya, aku ada obatnya."

"Tapi ... gue gak bisa nelan kalau gak bentuk serbuk, kak."

"Aku bisa gerusin kalau kamu mau." Minhyun bisa mengatakan demikian lantaran di dalam tempat penyimpanan obatnya ada dua sendok besi yang dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja yang membutuhkan obat darinya tidak bisa menelan dalam bentuk tablet. "Berapa dosis yang biasa kamu minum, Byungchan?"

"Lima belas milligram, kak."

Minhyun duduk di lantai toilet dan menggambil tiga tablet kecil alphazamindatize untuk diletakkan di sendok besi yang diletakkan di atas pahanya. Satu sendok lainnya digunakan untuk menekan-nekan tablet tersebut hingga menjadi serbuk. Minhyun mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan kepadanya atau fakta bahwa seseorang seperti dirinya mau-maunya duduk di lantai toilet yang kebersihannya dipertanyakan hanya demi menolong orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Minhyun akhirnya menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Berkata, "punya air minum? Obat ini cukup pahit, jadi sebaiknya kamu punya larutan untuk mengatasi rasa pahitnya."

Bukannya memberikan apa yang Minhyun minta, lelaki itu justru memandangi dengan sinis. "Kamu kenapa bisa kenal dengan Byungchan?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan penting untuk dijawab sekarang?" Minhyun menghela napas. "Kamu punya air atau tidak? Itu yang terpenting saat ini."

Lelaki itu berdecak, tetapi akhirnya menyerahkan air mineral kepada Minhyun. Setelah memegang air mineral di tangan kanannya dan sendok yang berisi obat yang sudah digerus Minhyun, ia berkata, "Byungchan, buka pintunya. Ini kamu bisa meminum obatnya."

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan Minhyun menyerahkan apa yang ada di tangannya kepada Byungchan. Wajah lelaki itu memerah dan Minhyun jujur saja merasa kasihan dengan Byungchan. Dia tidak tahu aroma alpha sekuat apa sampai bisa membuat Byungchan sakit perut dan berwajah kacau seperti itu. Minhyun memang pernah membaca jurnal yang diterbitkan oleh ayahnya kalau beberapa omega sangatlah sensitif terhadap aroma dan bisa mengakibatkan alergi. Setiap omega memiiki reaksi alergi masing-masing dan memang salah satunya adalah sakit perut.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan Byungchan yang wajahnya tidak semerah tadi saat Minhyun pertama kali melihatnya di dalam toilet ini. "Apa kamu butuh tumpangan untuk pulang?"

"Gak perlu, gue gak apa-apa, kak." Byungchan menggeleng sembari tersenyum, padahal Minhyun bisa melihat kalau lelaki itu tidaklah baik-baik saja. "Makasih ya, kak Minhyun. Gue ada kelas setelah ini dan Seungwoo pasti menjaga gue kok!"

Minhyun hanya tersenyum, tetapi jelas bingung siapa yang dimaksud Seungwoo oleh Byungchan? Lalu, akhirnya Minhyun tahu saat memberikan jalan kepada Byungchan untul lewat dan melihat lelaki itu menghampiri orang yang sejak tadi melihatnya tidak suka. Minhyun kembali merasakan ketidak senangan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi dia mengabaikannya karena itu menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Byungchan," panggilan Minhyun membuat lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya, "sendoknya mana?"

"Oh iya lupa!" Byungchan lalu buru-buru mencucinya dengan air. Menghampiri Minhyun untuk mengembalikan sendok yang masih basah. "Makasih ya udah gerusin obatnya, kak! Sumpah kalau Seungwoo punya obatnya juga mana mau gerusin buat gue. Emang kak Minhyun itu kakak terbaik!"

"Sama-sama." Minhyun menerima sendoknya dan menyerahkan obat yang tersisa kepada Byungchan. "Bawa, siapa tahu nanti kambuh lagi alergimu."

"Kok tahu gue alergi?" tanya Byungchan heran, lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bego amat deh pertanyaan gue. Jelas aja kakak tahu, kuliah kedokteran ya pasti tahulah hal beginian."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai respon dan tangannya tidak sadar mengarah ke kepala Byungchan untuk mengusap pelan. Byungchan membuka matanya lebar dan Minhyun baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, sehingga langsung menarik tangannya.

" _Sorry_ ," Minhyun berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tidak salah tingkah, "aku tidak tega melihatmu memukul kepalamu sendiri. Jadi tanpa sadar melakukannya, memastikan kepalamu tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya terdiam dan Minhyun lebih dari tahu tatapan Seungwoo kepadanya tidaklah ramah. Kalau ada yang bisa dibilang untung, ada telpon masuk ke HP Minhyun yang membuat suasana tidak canggung. Menerima telpon dari Minki yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya dan Minhyun melangkah keluar dari toilet. Kembali secepatnya menuju kantin utama karena katanya dia butuh obat karena tidak kuat mencium aromanya Jonghyun. 

Sepertinya menjadi omega itu tidaklah semenyenangkan yang digambarkan oleh semua orang.

* * *

Kali berikutnya Minhyun bertemu dengan Byungchan, saat tengah malam di minimarket 24 jam. Byungchan menjadi kasirnya dan Minhyun yang membeli ramen instan serta sosis untuk temannya makan. Tadinya Minhyun menimbang untuk menanyakan keadaan Byungchan pasca tempo hari dirinya tolong dengan obat atau mengabaikannya karena sedang jam kerjanya lelaki itu.

Namun, kenyataanya Byungchan justru, "kak Minhyun? Mau makan ya?"

"Iya." Minhyun tersenyum. "Kamu kerja di sini udah lama?"

"He'eh, kak. Sejak aku diterima di universitas gue kerja di sini." Byungchan bersemangat mengecek harga makanan yang dibeli Minhyun dengan _scanner_ laser di tangannya. "Mau makan di rumah atau mau makan di sini, kak?"

"Kamu tidak perlu memanggil kakak kepadaku," Minhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan, lalu menatap lelaki itu, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku makan di rumah?"

"Yaah, padahal kalau kakak makan di sini, gue mau nemenin makan."

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa makan saat jam kerja?"

"Bentar lagi jam jagaku selesai, kak!" Byungchan menjawabnya dengan semangat dan sepertinya abai dengan permintaan Minhyun untuk tidak dipanggil kakak. "Tapi kakak mau makan di rumah, yaudah aku makan sendirian aja."

Minhyun mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan makan di sini, kalau kamu berhenti memanggil aku dengan kakak."

"Tapi kak, gak sopan." Protes Byungchan. "Iya sih gue gak manggil kakak ke Seungwoo, tapi itu orang sumpah gak pantes banget dipanggil kakak! Kalau kak Minhyun beda, auranya mengayomi gitu." Lalu Byungchan menatap Minhyun dengan kecewa. "Yah, kakak gak mau makan di sini dong karena gue tetap manggil kakak?"

"Yaudah, kali ini aku mau makan di sini." Sebenarnya Minhyun merasa was-was dengan semua peralatan yang ada di minimarket ini untuk memasak makanan. Alasan yang membuatnya selalu makan di rumah meski katanya makanan di luar itu enak. Palingan Minhyun _take away_ dan meletakkan di piring rumahnya yang jelas terjamin kebersihannya. "Sana ambil apa yang kamu mau. Aku bayarin."

"Eh? Beneran kak?"

"Iya," Minhyun tersenyum, "cepetan sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Tungguin ya kak!" Byungchan tersenyum lebar dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dengan setengah berlari. Tidak sampai semenit, Byungchan kembali dengan beberapa makanan yang membuat Minhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kak Minhyun ... serius mau bayarin makanan gue?"

"Iya," Minhyun tidak ingin bertanya alasan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Mengeluarkan kartu dari _card holder_ dan menyerahkan ke Byungchan, "bisa pakai kartu bayarnya, 'kan?" 

Byungchan menerimanya dengan wajah terkejut, meski matanya terlihat berbinar. "Wow ... _black card_?! Kak Minhyun tajir banget dong ya?"

"Kenapa? Mau berpikir untuk membuatku menjadi ATM-mu, Byungchan?"

"Kaga kakak!" Byungchan memegang dadanya, mendramatisir keadaan. "Tega banget kakak menuduh gue seperti itu? Gue bertanya karena mikir kartu hitam itu cuma ada di drama doang."

Minhyun hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Byungchan. "Aku cuma bercanda."

"Tapi kakak ngomongnya lempeng begitu, mana kelihatan becandanya, huhuhu."

"Hahaha ... iya maaf deh, Byungchan."

Setelah memproses pembayaran, Byungchan membawa semua makanan ke meja yang ada di minimarket, lalu Byungchan kembali ke mejanya untuk menyerahkan shift kepada temannya. Minhyun sudah menyeduh mi instannya saat Byungchan kembali kepadanya. Sudah tidak menggunakan seragam minimarket dan Byungchan tersenyum lebar.

"Kak, abis makan mau ke mana?"

"Langsung pulang, kenapa?"

"Iya juga sih, jam dua belasan begini mau ke mana juga?" Byungchan membuka bungkus kotak bento yang sebenarnya membuat Minhyun was-was bertanya apa itu layak makan? "Ya kalau kakak suka senang-senang sih kelab malam baru mulai rame sih."

"Oh kamu suka ke kelab malam, Byungchan?"

"Enggak!" Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Gue kapok kak sekali masuk ke kelab malam. Bau rokok sama alkohol. Terus gue masa hampir dipake sama orang random?! Astaga kak sumpah itu pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidup gue."

Minhyun bukan orang yang menghindari tempat seperti itu, karena kalau Minki atau Baekho yang merupakan temannya semasa SMA mengajaknya ke sana, ia akan datang. Meski saat sampai di sana tidak meminum alkohol karena toleransi alkoholnya rendah. Lagipula tugasnya ke kelab malam bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi menjadi supir dadakan untuk teman-temannya yang mabuk berat.

"Kakak pernah ke kelab malam gak?" tanya Byungchan yang sudah selesai mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dan Minhyun mengaduk mi instannya di wadahnya. "Ah, pertanyaan gue bodoh banget sih? Mana mungkin kak Minhyun yang ganteng begini gak pernah ke kelab malam."

"Aku biasanya pergi kalau diajak teman," Minhyun menjawab dengan santai, "tapi seringnya tugasku hanya untuk menonton kegilaan teman-temanku sebelum mereka kehilangan kesadaran."

"Kakak gak minum?"

"Toleransi alkoholku rendah, lagipula seperti kataku, keberadaanku di sana bukan diharapkan untuk minum-minum."

"Kok teman kakak jahat gitu sih?" Byungchan cemberut dan Minhyun yang melirik lelaki itu merasa gemas sendiri dengan bibir kemerahan yang maju karena ekspresinya. "Kalau gue _auto unfriend_ sih kak."

Minhyun mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan keduanya makan sembari bercerita banyak hal. Setelah selesai makan, Minhyun memaksa untuk mengantarkan Byungchan sampai ke tempat tinggalnya. Ternyata Byungchan tinggal di tempat sempit yang dulu Minhyun pikir cuma berita di TV melebih-lebihkan fakta kalau ada manusia yang mau tinggal di ruangan yang sangat sempit.

"Sebenernya mau nawarin kakak mampir, tapi kamar gue kayak kapal pecah dan kecil banget." Byungchan tersenyum saat berada di depan unitnya. "Makasih ya kak Minhyun. Hati-hati di jalan dan gak usah ngebut, nanti kenapa-kenapa!"

"Iya," Minhyun tersenyum, "selamat malam, Byungchan."

"Selamat dini hari, kak Minhyun!"

Setelah Byungchan masuk ke unitnya, Minhyun melihat deretan pintu yang jaraknya terlalu dekat satu sama lain, membuatnya berpikir bahwa walking closet-nya di apartemen saja pintunya sebesar jarak antar pintu. Setelah puas membandingkan apa yang dilihatnya dengan apa yang dimilikinya, Minhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir agak jauh karena jalannya tidak muat untuk dilewati oleh kendaraannya.

* * *

Minhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Byungchan lagi. Tidak juga punya nomor Byungchan sehingga Minhyun tidak bisa menghubungi untuk tahu kabarnya lelaki itu. Namun, Minhyun tidak ambil pusing karena perkuliahannya cukup sibuk dan caranya melepaskan penat dengan memiliki pacar. Minhyun bukan anak yang vanilla dalam berpacaran (mungkin karena efek berteman dengan manusia-manusia miring semodelan Jonghyun, Minki dan Baekho) sehingga tidak aneh jika melakukan kebutuhan biologis di dalam kamar.

Mungkin satu-satunya masalah bagi Minhyun adalah dirinya tidak pernah puas dengan segala yang dilakukan oleh partner-nya yang juga beta. Semua orang tahunya Minhyun itu beta, bukan beta ke omega seperti yang tertera di hasil tes kesehatan. Minhyun tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan teman-temannya, tetapi langsung kepada kakaknya yang merupakan dokter spesialis untuk beta tidak murni. 

"Minhyun, kakak tidak yakin harus mengatakan ini karena belum ada riset yang membuktikannya," kakaknya menatap Minhyun, lalu menghela napas, "tetapi kemungkinan kamu tidak merasa puas dengan partner-mu yang beta karena kamu memiliki bagian kecil dari alpha. Jadi secara tidak sadar, kamu bersikap seperti alpha kepada pasanganmu."

"Masa aku harus melakukannya dengan omega?"

"Kabar buruknya, kamu tidak akan memuaskannya kalau melakukannya bersama omega," kakak perempuan Minhyun menghela napas, "aku akan bertanya kepada ayah dan ibu apa ada cara untuk menurunkan kadar alpha milikmu, Minhyun. Kamu tidak mungkin hidup seperti ini selamanya."

Minhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tidak mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tahu kalau takdirnya bersama omega yang aromanya sangatlah tipis menurut standar omega. Bahwa kemungkinan besar presentase alpha-nya bertambah secara signifikan karena bertemu saat sedang di masa _heat_ -nya. Hanya kemungkinan, karena Minhyun belum bertanya kepada Byungchan untuk menjadikannya sebagai fakta.

Saat hasil pemeriksaannya keluar, Minhyun hanya tersenyum karena nilai alpha-mnya tetap 60% dan omega-nya 40%. Karena itu tidak bisa berubah sampai kapan pun, tetapi Minhyun tidak ingin datang ke Byungchan dan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah takdir untuk satu sama lainnya. Karena meski Byungchan menyenangkan, tetapi Minhyun tidak bisa melihat lelaki itu untuk diperlakukan sebagai pasangan yang disayanginya.

Mungkin juga karena Minhyun masih lebih suka perempuan sebagai pasangannya daripada laki-laki. Meski keinginannya ini egois, karena perempuan yang bersamanya hanya berakhir merasa tidak berharga lantaran tidak membuat Minhyun puas. Padahal itu bukan salahnya, yang salah adalah Minhyun yang tetap memaksa untuk takdirnya tetap bersama perempuan.

"Kak," panggil Minhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, "tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi kepada beta kalau nilai alpha-nya terlalu tinggi? Apa kemampuannya alpha pada umunya juga bisa dia dapatkan?"

"Aku pernah baca, katanya bisa." Sahut kakak perempuannya dan ada jeda karena dia menjawab sapaan dari perawat mau pun dokter yang berpapasan dengannya. "Namun, ada harga yang harus dibayarkan kalau itu sampai terjadi."

"Harga?"

"Umurnya akan berkurang secara signifikan untuk setiap kemampuan alpha yang digunakannya." Kakak perempuan Minhyun meliriknya. "Kakak harap kamu tidak akan pernah mencapai titik itu, karena kami tidak siap melihatmu mati lebih dulu."

Minhyun mendengarnya hanya tertawa, meski kepalanya mulai berpikir. Apa ini tandanya Minhyun harus menghindari Byungchan agar dirinya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa memperpendek umurnya?

* * *

Hal yang Minhyun tahu, kemampuan alpha itu bermacam-macam dan nyaris bisa membuatnya sebagai manusia sempurna pada jaman dahulu. Namun, seiring jaman yang berubah, kemampuan alpha entah mengapa mulai berkurang hingga menjadikannya satu alpha hanya bisa memiliki satu kemampuan. Berteleportasi dan mengendalikan hal-hal disekitarnya adalah sedikit contoh yang bisa dimiliki oleh alpha. Sementara omega punya kemampuan yang biasanya berhubungan dengan kepintaran dan meski jaman berubah, ini tidaklah hilang.

Meski kalau Minhyun pikirkan kembali, Byungchan itu cukup aneh sebagai seorang omega. Hanya 1% omega yang alergi dengan aroma alpha yang terlalu kuat. Padahal biasanya aroma itulah yang bisa memicu _heat_ seorang omega. Masih belum jelas mengapa ada omega yang bisa mengalami alergi dengan aroma alpha, tetapi biasanya memang omega yang mempunyai alergi ini indera penciumannya berkali lipat lebih sensitif.

"Kak Minhyun!" panggilan itu membuat Minhyun menoleh dan Byungchan berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Membuat Minhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum, lalu menghela napas karena baru saja di kepalanya menyusun skenario untuk menjauhi lelaki itu. "Eh, kakak abis dari rumah sakit ya? Aromanya tajam gitu."

Minhyun refleks mencoba mencium bau di tubuhnya, tetapi dia tidak mencium aroma apa pun. Lalu memandang Byungchan yang menggaruk kepalanya yang Minhyun yakini tidaklah gatal. Aroma jeruk yang dimiliki Byungchan bisa diciumnya dan menurutnya semakin menguat setiap mereka bertemu. Membuat Minhyun bertanya-tanya sekuat apa aroma omega yang seharusnya tercipta untuk masuk standar normal?

"Maaf ya kak gue asal tebak," Byungchan tampak salah tingkah, "harusnya gue kepikiran bisa aja kakak abis praktek di laboratorium karena bau obat yang tercium."

"Gak perlu minta maaf, memang bener tebakanmu," Minhyun tersenyum, lalu tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah bagian kanan Byungchan, "kamu agak pucat, sakit?"

"E-enggak kok, kak," Byungchan kaget dengan perlakuan Minhyun, mundur selangkah, "gue cuma pusing memikirkan mau tinggal di mana. Tempat tinggal gue yang sekarang gedungnya udah dijual dan pemilik yang baru mengusir semua penghuni pada akhir minggu ini."

"Akhir minggu ini ... bukannya dua hari lagi?"

"Iya kak. Itu masalahnya! Gue gak tahu harus cari tempat tinggal di mana dan gak mau numpang sama Seungwoo." Byungchan cemberut dan Minhyun menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum karena merasa gemas. "Kalau sama dia itu minta bunuh diri karena aromanya tajam banget! Dia pake _scene blocker_ biasa aja kadang suka bikin aku sakit perut, apa kabarnya kalau sampai tinggal bareng?"

Minhyun harusnya tahu kalau mendengar nama Seungwoo bisa bersikap biasa saja, tetapi gagal karena yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah kesal. Menatap Byungchan yang wajahnya tampak frustrasi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena pusing dengan keadaan membuatnya ragu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Byungchan," panggilan Minhyun membuat atensi lelaki itu kepadanya, "kamu mau tinggal denganku?"

Byungchan menatap Minhyun, lalu mengerjapkam matanya dengan cepat dan mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras. "Aduh, kirain mimpi."

Minhyun mendengarnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan Byungchan hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya karena salah tingkah. 

"Kenapa kamu itu lucu banget sih?"

"Ih, gue gak lucu, kak! Gue ganteng!"

Minhyun mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan membuat Byungchan cemberut. Setelah berhasl mengontrol diri agar tidak menertawakan Byungchan, Minhyun menghela napas sembari memandang lelaki itu.

"Gimana? Kamu mau tinggal sama aku?"

"Emangnya gak apa-apa, kak?" Byungchan sekarang yang tampak gelisah. "Maksud gue kak ... orang tuanya kakak gak bakalan marah?"

"Mereka gak masalah sih aku mau berbuat apa, asalkan bertanggung jawab," Minhyun tersenyum, "kamu boleh tinggal sampai menemukan tempat tinggal yang diinginkan."

"Beneran ini, kak?"

"Iya, Byungchan."

Byungchan menatap Minhyun cukup lama, lalu mendekatinya. Tidak diduga, Byungchan memeluk Minhyun yang membuatnya bisa mencium aroma lelaki itu dengan lebih baik. Bukan hanya aroma jeruk, tetapi juga aroma setelah hujan bisa dicium oleh Minhyun dari tubuh Byungchan.

"Makasih ya kak ... makasih! Huhuhu ... gue gak tahu harus membalas kebaikan kakak dengan apa."

"Kalau kamu mau lepasin pelukan ini, udah lebih dari cukup." 

Minhyun mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi karena dia merasa ada dorongan untuk mengendus aroma Byungchan lebih dekat lagi. Mencari sumbernya yang aromanya lebih kuat dan Minhyun tidak tahu apakah pemikiran seperti ini juga dirasakan oleh beta yang tidak murni jika berdekatan dengan takdirnya.

Byungchan menjauhkan diri dan meski wajahnya terlihat salah tingkah, tetapi senyumannya yang lebar membuat Minhyun ikut tersenyum. Mereka berjalan berisisian menuju tempat parkir mobil dan langsung ke tempat tinggal Byungchan. Sebenarnya Minhyun maunya memanggil tukang khusus mengurusi pindahan, tetapi Byungchan bilang barang-barangnya sudah selesai di packing sehingga hanya perlu dibawa.

Setelah itu, mereka sampai di apartemen Minhyun. Ia memberikan kartu akses serta menunjukkan kamar tamu yang bisa digunakan oleh Byungchan. Berkali-kali lelaki itu menyuarakan kehebohannya karena kamar yang ditempatinya katanya seukuran dengan ruang tamunya di apartemennya yang ditinggali bersama orang tuanya sampai SMA. Membuat Minhyun berpikir apartemen orang-orang sebenarnya seukuran apa sampai kamar yang menurut Minhyun sempit itu bagi Byungchan merupakan tempat yang luas dan mewah?

"Kak, ada peraturan khusus gak selama gue tinggal di sini?" tanya Byungchan yang menonton Minhyun memasak. Bukannya tidak mau membantu, tetapi Minhyun menyuruh Byungchan menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja dan nanti bagiannya mencuci peralatan masak serta makan mereka. "Kayak jam malamnya atau apa gitu, kak?"

"Jaga kebersihan aja," Minhyun menumis sayuran di wajan, "sisanya bebas bertanggung jawab."

"Pacarnya kakak gak marah kalau gue ada di sini?" tanya Byungchan yang membuat Minhyun yang sudah menaruh tumisan sayur di piring, menatapnya. "Maaf kak, bukan lancang gitu maksudnya gue. Kebetulan pas lewat kamar kakak, ada aromanya cewek gitu."

"Mungkin kamu cium aroma kakakku," Minhyun menaruh wajan yang dipakainya ke tempat cuci piring dan mengambil wajan yang baru, "tadi kakakku datang kemari, numpang tidur sebelum dia menemui seseorang di kencan buta."

"Kenapa harus pergi ke kencan buta? Kakaknya kakak cantik loh."

"Tahu dari mana kakakku cantik, Byungchan?"

"Di ruang tamu kakak ada foto keluarga yang besar dan aku lihat ada foto kakaknya kakak bersebelahan gitu." Byungchan memilih mengamati sekitarnya dan masih tetap takjub dengan segala interior di apartemen ini. Bahkan saat pertama kali datang kemari karena disuruh mencuci bajunya Minhyun, dia berandai-andai bisa tinggal di sini dan dunia mengabulkannya. "Padahal kalau kakak secantik itu harusnya bisa menemukan orang yang dicintainya dengan mudah, bukan?"

"Kakakku ... tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan," Minhyun bertemu pandangan dengan Byungchan dan tersenyum. Lalu kembali dengan kegiatan memasaknya, "ayah dan ibuku hanya mau kakakku punya pacar, agar rumor bahwa kakakku tidak menyukai siapa pun menghilang."

"Menyukai siapa pun?"

"Orang tuaku tidak masalah tentang prefensi seksual kami, Byungchan." Minhyun membalik potongan ikan salmon dengan spatula dan menatap Byungchan. "Bagi orang tuaku, selama kami bahagia, itu cukup. Namun, dunia ini menyebalkan kalau melihat orang yang punya segalanya, tetapi masih sendiri."

"Iya, seolah dunia orang tersebut tidaklah utuh hanya karena tidak memiliki pasangan,"

Minhyun tidak menjawab karena meletakkan potongan ikan salmon di piring dan mematikan kompor. Membawa wajan yang digunakan ke tempat cuci piring, lalu membawa piring ke atas meja. Keduanya makan malam bersama dan Byungchan dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu reaktif dengan segalanya, memuji masakan Minhyun. Membuatnya entah kenapa merasa lebih senang dari biasanya, padahal mendengar pujian bahwa masakannya enak bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Minhyun.

* * *

Semenjak ada Byungchan di apartemennya, Minhyun mendadak jadi lebih senang tidak pergi keluar. Juga sering membawa Byungchan untuk belanja mingguan karena ia tidak tahu lelaki itu suka dan tidak suka makanan apa (meski sebenarnya Byungchan hampir makan apa saja asalkan aromanya tidak terlalu tajam). Mereka jadi sering pergi dan pulang bersama kalau kebetulan jam perkuliahan yang sama. Meski sebenarnya seringnya Byungchan menunggu Minhyun selesai dengan urusannya dengan belajar di perpustakaan kedokteran.

"Kak, udah makan? Kalau belum, nih gue punya roti bantal," Byungchan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Minhyun dan ditangannya terlihat dia menggenggam sebungkus roti ukuran sedang, "tapi gue gak punya susu _low fat_ , kak. Beli aja ya kalau kepengen."

"Makasih, Byungchan," Minhyun tersenyum dan menerima roti yang diberikan Byungchan, "jadi hari ini kamu bakalan kerja sambilan lagi?"

"Enggak kak, hari ini aku libur, hehehe."

"Oh," Minhyun menyuap secuil roti ke mulutnya, lalu mengambil secuil besar untuk disuapkan kepada Byungchan. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut, tetapi diterima juga apa yang diberikan Minhyun ke dalam mulutnya, "jadi hari ini mau ngapain?"

"Kayaknya mau rebahan sambil nonton drama aja deh," Byungchan mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, "bentar, mau mengingat-ingat apa ada tugas atau kuis untuk besok."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan duluan menuju parkiran. Byungchan menyusul dengan cepat dan keduanya berjalan bersebelahan. Mendengarkan cerita Byungchan kalau Seungwoo telah bertemu takdirnya, tetapi katanya tidak mau mencoba mengenal karena dia punya orang yang disukainya. Minhyun hanya mendengarkan, tetapi ia tahu kalau Byungchan pasti tidak sadar kalau Seungwoo yang dianggap teman itu menyukainya. Minhyun beberapa kali bertemu dengan Seungwoo dan setiap mereka bertemu, dia melemparkan tatapan tidak suka kepadanya.

Namun, Minhyun yakin Byungchan tidak tahu hal ini. 

Saat mereka berada di mobil dan Minhyun menyalakan mesin mobil, dia tidak langsung mengemudi karena ada telpon masuk dari Jonghyun. Katanya membatalkan janji lantaran Minki mengalami _heat_ dan Jonghyun yang menjaganya. Sebenarnya Minhyun ingin bertanya kepada keduanya, sebenarnya dalam hubungan jenis apa? Ataukah keduanya sama-sama tahu kalau saling ditakdirkan satu sama lain sehingga merasa tidak perlu berada dalam suatu hubungan yang pasti?

"Byungchan," Minhyun menoleh, memanggil lelaki itu dan membuat yang dipanggil menatapnya, "mau makan apa? Hari ini aku tidak mau masak."

"Terserah kakak aja."

"Ayam goreng?" Minhyun meletakkan HP-nya di tempat menaruh minuman di dekat perseneling dan mulai menyetir. "Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Bilang aja mau makan apa."

"...eum kak, keberatan gak kalau kita makan pizza?"

"Oke."

Minhyun sebenarnya merasa aromanya Byungchan beberapa hari belakangan menjadi lebih kuat dari pertama kali bertemu. Namun, Minhyun tidak ambil pusing karena berpikir kalau mungkin hidungnya yang mulai terbiasa dengan aroma Byungchan yang seringkali memeluknya tanpa aba-aba hanya karena terlalu senang. Meski di satu sisi Minhyun merasa senang, tetapi di sisi lain dia jadi berpikir apakah Byungchan juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Seungwoo?

"Kak, pesannya banyak banget?" tanya Byungchan saat mendengar pesanan Minhyun di tempat pizza.

"Kamu banyak makannya, aku ingin makan beberapa rasa sekaligus."

"Huuu, sementang aku anti tidak menghabiskan makanan jadi diriku dijadikan tumbal."

Minhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan Byungchan hanya tertawa. Minhyun memainkan HP-nya, sementara Byungchan ke _salad bar_. Begitu mengalihkan fokus dari HP-nya, Minhyun menemukan semangkuk salad di depannya dan Byungchan sudah mengunyah berbagai sayuran itu.

"Makasih, Byungchan," Minhyun tersenyum dan mengambil garpu untuk mulai memakan salad. Lalu mata Minhyun tidak sengaja melihat tato di pergelangan tangan Byungchan, "itu tato ya?"

"Hah?" Byungchan menatapnya heran, lalu menatap pergelangan tangannya, "loh? Aku punya tato?"

Minhyun mendengarnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Di satu sisi, ia sudah menduga kalau Byungchan tidak sadar dengan tato tersebut. Di sisi lain, Minhyun bohong kalau tidak merasa sedikit kecewa kalau Byungchan tidak sepeduli itu untuk bertemu dengan takdirnya.

"Kak, tahu gak? Katanya Seungwoo masa aroma gue sekarang mulai menguat," Byungchan dengan cepat mengganti topik setelah keterkejutannya dengan tato di pergelangan tangannya, "dia pasti bohong bukan? Semua alpha yang rese selalu bilang kalau aroma gue tidak ada dan bilang gue omega gagal."

Minhyun ingin bilang kalau yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu benar, tetapi ia memilih untuk tersenyum. "tatonya tulisan ya?"

"Hah?"

"Tatomu," Minhyun tersenyum, "berarti kamu bersama beta. Apa tidak masalah?"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Byungchan malah memandang Minhyun bingung. "Maksud gue, mau tatonya bentuk gambar atau tulisan, menurut gue gak penting. Kalau orang itu bukan orang yang gue cintai."

"Jadi kamu cinta sama Seungwoo?"

"Mana mungkin sama dia!" Byungchan tampaknya tidak sadar berkata cukup nyaring. "Maksud gue kak, dia aja udah jelas punya tato yang sama dengan omeganya dan gue udah ketemu sama anaknya. Lagian gue sensitif sama aroma tajam alpha, bagaimana mau sama dia?"

"Kamu kenapa terdengar marah begitu?"

"Aku gak marah kok!"

"Iya kamu gak marah," Minhyun mengalah dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu, pizza pesanannya mulai datang, "ayo makan."

Byungchan masih cemberut dan tumben sekali tidak langsung mengambil makanan begitu dipersilahkan. Membuat Minhyun mengambilan sepotong pizza dan meletakkannya di piring lelaki itu. Minhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun, karena tidak yakin harus membawa topik apa untuk mereka bicarakan. Meski Minhyun sesekali melihat tato di pergelangan tangan Byungchan yang tidak bisa tulisannya dibaca dengan jelas karena ukurannya yang relatif kecil.

"Kak," panggilan Byungchan itu membuat Minhyun menatap lelaki itu, "maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Minhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. "Setiap orang punya hari buruknya, tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, belakangan ini _mood_ aku gampang berubah."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, meski kepalanya entah mengapa langsung terpikirkan gejala omega yang akan _heat_. Namun, dengan cepat Minhyun menepisnya karena kalau dia memikirkan itu lebih lama, ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan sadar menanyakan apa yang dpikirannya kepada Byungchan.

"Kak," Byungchan memanggil Minhyun, "gue boleh nanya?"

"Boleh."

"Kakak beta murni?" Minhyun tidak menduga mendengar pertanyaan ini dari Byungchan. "Maaf kalau menyinggung kak, tapi gue kadang kepikiran aja enak kayaknya kalau jadi beta daripada omega yang aroma tipis kayak gue."

Mihyun ingin bilang kalau Byungchan bukan omega, ia tidak mungkin bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Namun, yang dilakukannya hanyalah tersenyum. "Gak perlu minta maaf, itu cuma pertanyaan biasa. Serta tidak, aku bukan beta murni."

"Hah?" Byungchan tampak tidak percaya, tetapi entah mengapa Mihyun bisa melihat kilat kebahagiaan dari mana lelaki itu. "kakak bukan beta murni?"

"Aku beta ke alpha," Minhyun mengambil spotong pizza untuk diletakkan di piring Byungchan yang sudah kosong, lalu mengambil satu untuk dirinya sendiri, "sejak lahir aku sudah ketahuan bukan beta murni, tapi saat masuk universitas mendadak jadi naik lebih banyak."

"Kok bisa naik signifikan?"

"Kayaknya karena aku nyium aroma pasanganku," Minhyun menatap Byungchan sembari tersenyum, "aku gatau sebenarnya aroma omega yang lain seperti apa, tapi aku lega karena tahu orangnya seperti apa."

Setelahnya, Byungchan tumben sekali menjadi pendiam. Minhyun ingin bertanya, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Namun, Minhyun menyadari aroma Byungchan menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ada aroma manis yang samar yang bisa diciumnya, seolah meminta Minhyun untuk memberikan atensi kepada Byungchan karena perubahan kecil itu.

"Byungchan, mau makan es krim?" tanya Minhyun saat mendapatkan kembali kartunya yang telah digunakan untuk membayar makanan mereka.

"Gak kak. Gue mengantuk."

"Oke, kita pulang."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Byungchan sibuk sendiri dengan HP-nya dan Minhyun fokus menyetir mobil. Meski aroma manis Byungchan makin menguat untuk membuat Minhyun memperhatikannya, tetapi dia tetap memilih diam.

Bukan karena Minhyun masih dengan pendiriannya tentang lebih menyukai perempuan daripada laki-laki,(padahal ia sudah memutuskan pacarnya saat Byungchan pindah ke apartemennya waktu itu dan tidak menemui perempuan mana pun lagi), tetapi karena ia tahu kalau mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya bisa membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya. 

Minhyun takut tidak bisa berhenti.

* * *

"Hyun, lo kenapa jadi sering sama si omega aroma tipis sih?" Minki bertanya saat mereka berjalan bersisian menuju kelas selanjutnya. "Sebenernya sih gue agak gak percaya dia omega, gue sama Jonghyun sering gabisa cium aromanya, sumpah."

"Memangnya aroma omega itu harusnya seperti apa sampai kalian bilang aromanya tipis?"

"Sebentar ... lo bisa cium aromanya?"

Minki menghentikan langkahnya, bukan karena mendramatisir karena Minhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Minhyun juga ikut berhenti lantaran situasi di depan mereka cukup kacau. Banyak laki-laki yang tampak tidak terkendali (yang Minhyun bisa kenali mereka adalah alpha) yang berlarian seperti orang kesurupan. Minhyun menyadari aroma yang biasanya dia hirup jika Byungchan berada disekitarnya, sekarang tercium begitu kuat, membuat instingnya merasa Byungchan dalam bahaya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin sembari mencari nomor Byungchan untuk dihubungi.

Jonghyun terlihat stress saat menghampiri Minki dan keduanya tersadar bahwa ini aroma Byungchan yang dihirupnya. Membuatnya Minki memijit pelipisnya, mendadak merasa pusing dengan nasib Minhyun. Dia memang pernah membaca kalau omega yang beraroma tipis, akan mengeluarkan aroma yang lebih kuat saat _heat_. Aromanya yang setara dengan omega yang beraroma terkuat jika tidak meminum _scene blocker_ dan Minki rasa, Minhyun bisa mencium aroma Byungchan karena mereka saling ditakdirkan satu sama lain.

"Ini ... aroma omega yang selalu sama Minhyun bukan?" Jonghyun tampak tertekan, tetapi masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Hal yang membuat Minki ingin mengapresiasi lelaki itu. Padahal biasanya dia menjadi orang brengsek yang membuat omega _heat_ karena mencium aromanya yang terlalu kuat. "Minhyun di mana? Dia tidak bisa menghadapi alpha-alpha gila sendirian."

"Emangnya lo pikir bukan masuk golongan itu?"

"Kalau aku sama seperti lainnya, aku tidak ada di hadapanmu sekarang," Jonghyun menghela napas, "ayo bantu dia untuk pergi ke tempat aman. Kamu tahu kalau alpha kalau tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya bisa bertindak anarkis."

Minki dan Jonghyun berjalan cepat untuk mencari sumber aroma yang mereka cium ini. "Lo tahu dari kapan kalau mereka saling ditakdirkan?"

"Saat lihat tato mereka di pergelangan tangan keduanya."

"Lah emangnya Byungchan punya tatonya?"

"Punya," jawab Jonghyun dan melihat Minhyun dari kejauhan yang tengah berdebat dengan beberapa lelaki, "Minki, kamu bantu Minhyun membawa Byungchan, aku yang _handle_ sisanya."

"Emangnya lo sanggup apa menghempaskan sebanyak itu?"

"Mau lihat?"

Namun, belum juga Jonghyun sampai di area di mana bisa menggunakan kemampuan alpha-nya, keduanya langsung refleks berjongkok karena ada tubuh yang terpental ke arah mereka. Jonghyun dan Minki saling berpandangan, lalu mencoba melihat sekitar kalau ada yang mungkin membantu Minhyun.

Namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa dan itu membuat keduanya kebingungan.

"Jong, lo yang ngehempasin ya?"

"Maunya aku bilang gitu, tapi mana bisa jarak sejauh ini aku lakukan."

Keduanya menjadi membuat spekulasi, tetapi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Minhyun. Lelaki itu tampak panik karena saat masuk ke dalam toilet, aroma Byungchan benar-benar kuat. Minki tentu tidak masalah karena ini aroma dari sejenisnya, tetapi Jonghyun memutuskan untuk keluar karena sepertinya tidak kuat.

"Hyun, kasih ini," Minhyun bahkan tidak tahu kalau Minki ada di dekatnya dan saat menoleh, ada sebuah botol kaca kecil berwarna coklat yang diberikan kepadanya, "gue gak yakin sebenernya ini bisa menekan aromanya dia, tapi seengaknya lo udah usaha saat ngasih ini."

" _Thanks._ "

Minhyun melangkahkan kaki ke ujung bilik toilet di mana pintunya tertutup. Aroma jeruk, wangi manis dan aroma setelah hujan tercium cukup kuat. Minhyun mengetuk pelan pintunya, "Byungchan, ini aku, Minhyun."

"Kak...," suara parau itu membuat hati Minhyun entah kenapa terasa sakit, "badan aku panas banget, kepalaku pusing dan perutku sakit banget."

"Pintunya tolong di buka, Byungchan. Aku membawa obat untukmu," 

Minhyun mencoba setenang mungkin, meski sebenarnya dikepalanya berkeliaran banyak hal yang bermuara satu hal. Kalau Byungchan sedang _heat_ seperti ini dan dia tidak tahu takdirnya di mana, apa yang biasanya dia lakukan? Pintu akhirnya di buka dan mempelihatkan rambut Byungchan yang berantakan serta wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya terlihat sebab karena menangis dan refleks Minhyun memeluknya. 

"Rasanya gak enak kak," Byungchan mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar, "lalu banyak aroma alpha yang aku cium di waktu bersamaan bikin gue takut."

"Sssh ... tidak apa-apa," sebelah tangan Minhyun yang tidak memegang botol obat yang diberikan oleh Minki mengusap pelan kepala Byungchan, "minum obatnya dulu ya, lalu kita pulang."

"Ini yang pertama kak, gue bingung."

Minhyun mendengarnya tidak percaya dan refleks, "apa?"

"Ini ... _heat_ pertama gue, kak." Byungchan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Minhyun. "Rasanya ... menakutkan. Aroma gue tiba-tiba terlalu kuat dan semua alpha menatapku dengan mengerikan."

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang ada aku," Minhyun tetap mengusap kepala Byungchan, "ayo minum obat dulu, lalu kita pulang."

Byungchan tidak langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan Minhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengusap kepala lelaki itu. Saat akhirnya Byungchan menjauh darinya, Minhyun memberikan botol obat yang diberikan Minki tadi. Aroma Byungchan masih tetap tercium, tetapi tidak sekuat saat pertama kali Minhyun menyadari aroma yang diciumnya di lorong tadi. 

Minhyun akhirnya berdiri dari posisinya dan hendak berbalik, tetapi mendengar suara lenguhan Byungchan membuatnya berbalik.

"Kak ... kita jalan bareng?"

"Iya."

"Gandengan boleh?"

"Boleh."

Byungchan dengan cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Minhyun. Menggandeng sebelah lengan Minhyun dan ia bisa merasakan dekapan yang cukup kuat di lengannya. Minhyun baru sadar kalau Byungchan juga tingginya melebihi dirinya beberapa senti.

Saat keluar toilet, Minki berjalan di samping Byungchan dan melemparkan tatapan galak kepada siapa pun yang menatap Byungchan. Sementara Jonghyun berjalan di depan mereka bertiga, sepertinya berjaga-jaga kalau ada alpha yang tiba-tiba hendak menarik Byungchan pergi. Saat sampai di parkiran, Jonghyun dan Minki menunggui keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, baru mereka pergi.

Byungchan mencoba mengatur napasnya karena tadi dia merasa tertekan di luar sana. Minhyun melihat itu, menunggu beberapa saat lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada Byungchan. Aroma Byungchan kembali menguat dan Minhyun menoleh, tidak jadi menurunkan rem tangan untuk menjalankan mobil.

"Kak ... aromanya kembali menguat," Byungchan terdengar putus asa, "aku ... aku gamau mencium aroma alpha lagi kaya tadi."

"Aku tahu, Byungchan," Minhyun mencoba menenangkan dan bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Byungchan merujuk dirinya sendiri dengan 'aku' dan bukan 'gue' seperti biasanya, "kita pulang. Di sana kamu akan aman."

Minhyun akhirnya menjalankan mobil dan bisa melihat ketidak nyaman dari wajah Byungchan. Beberapa kali dia bergerak gelisah dan begitu sampai di _basement_ apartemen, dengan cepat Minhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya. Byungchan terlihat gelisah dan saat Minhyun mendekatinya untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lelaki itu memeluknya.

"Kak, panas ... lengket." Byungchan memeluknya erat. "Kak, aku takut. Aku harus gimana?"

"Kita turun dulu ya," Minhyun mencoba menenangkan, tetapi tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian bawah Byungchan yang membuat lelaki itu mendesah, "di sini kemungkinan kamu dihampiri alpha cukup besar, Byungchan. Mau ya, turun?"

Byungchan melonggarkan pelukannya dan Minhyun menatap lelaki itu. Mengusap pelan kepalanya dan membuat mata lelaki itu terpejam. Lalu mata Byungchan terbuka saat Minhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalanya. Keduanya turun bersamaan dan Byungchan seperti tadi di area kampus, menggandengnya dengan erat seolah kalau tidak seperti itu Minhyun akan menghilang.

Untungnya, hari masih siang dan mereka tidak bertemu dengan siapa pun di lift. Namun, yang Minhyun sadari adalah beberapa kali Byungchan gemetar dan semakin merapatkan diri kepadanya. Minhyun bisa mencium aroma Byungchan semakin menguat dan dengan sebelah tangannya, ia mengusap kepala lelaki itu untuk menenangkannya.

Begitu sampai di dalam unit apartemen mereka, Byungchan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Minhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat pintunya tidak dikunci, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Byungchan sebelumnya.

"Byungchan?" Minhyun menghentikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar meski pintunya sudah sedikit terbuka, "aku boleh masuk?"

Suara jeritan yang membuat Minhyun tanpa berpikir panjang untuk masuk. Hanya saja, dia tidak siap dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tubuh bagian bawah Byungchan sudah tidak mengenakan apa pun dan penis lelaki itu tampak menegang dengan sedikit keluar cairan yang Minhyun tahu itu apa. Posisi Byungchan juga mengangkang dengan satu jarinya yang masuk ke analnya. Pemandangan yang membuat jantung Minhyun berdebar tidak karuan dan bagian bawahnya menjadi terasa sesak.

"K ... kak Minhyun," panggilan itu membuat kesadaran Minhyun kembali dan dia melangkah mendekati Byungchan, "bantu aku."

Minhyun tidak langsung menjawab, mengamati Byungchan yang berantakan, wajah memerah dan aromanya yang semakin menguat, membuatnya mulai yang berpikiran tidak semestinya.

"Kak ... _please._ "

Minhyun memilih duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap pelan wajah Byungchan yang membuat lelaki itu memejamkan matanya. " _You don't need me. You need alpha._ "

"Enggak!" Byungchan membuka matanya dan mencoba menatap Minhyun dengan kesal, tetapi justru matanya berkaca-kaca karena merasa ditolak. "Aku gak butuh alpha. Aku butuhnya kakak!"

"Byung...."

"Aku bahkan gak peduli kalau takdirnya kakak bukan sama aku! Aku maunya cuma kakak, gak peduli kalau...," perkataan Byungchan tidak selesai karena Minhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

Byungchan bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana Minhyun yang sudah berpindah posisi di atasnya. Menghujaninya dengan ciuman di sepanjang kulit lehernya dan dadanya. Dia juga tidak ingat sejak kapan kausnya sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Byungchan ingat hanyalah mendesah saat Minhyun menghisap kulitnya dan rasanya di titik-titik tersebut terasa panas. 

Minhyun mundur ke belakang dan melihat anal Byungchan yang berkedut. Kalau ini di keadaan yang biasa, Minhyun tidak akan mau jarinya menyentuh anggota tubuh yang baginya kotor itu. Namun, nyatanya tangannya membuat gerakan memutar dan mendengar desahan Byungchan yang merengek untuk tidak mempermainkannya, membuat Minhyun berhenti melakukannya.

Byungchan baru hendak protes, tetapi desahan yang bisa dikeluarkan dari mulutnya saat merasakan jari masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya dingin, kontras dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Byungchan tidak tahu merancau apa saja saat tubuhnya dimasukin jari-jari lainnya, menyentuh bagian prostatnya yang membuatnya merasa bagian bawahnya semakin basah dan kemudian merasakan pelepasan yang membuat punggungnya melengkung.

Hanya jari, tetapi bisa membuat Byungchan merasa seperti ini.

"Byungchan," panggilan itu membuatnya membuka mata dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Minhyun, "apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah kak," sahut Byungchan dengan sayu, "rasanya masih ada yang kurang."

Minhyun tidak memutuskan kontak mata kepada Byungchan, meski sebenarnya bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Menuntut untuk dibebaskan dan sebenarnya Minhyun sendiri merasa takjub bisa mengontrol diri sendiri sampai di titik ini.

"Apa ... apa aku boleh melakukannya, Byungchan?"

"Kak Minhyun ... kita sudah sejauh ini dan baru bertanya padaku?" tatapan Byungchan itu menurut Minhyun sangatlah menggoda, tetapi ia tidak mau menyakiti lelaki itu. "Aku udah bilang tadi kak, aku mau kakak. Gak peduli kakak takdir aku atau bukan, karena aku...."

Perkataan Byungchan tidak selesai lantaran Minhyun membungkamnya dengan bibir. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang merupakan ciuman yang lembut, kali ini menuntut dan Byungchan berusaha menyeimbangkan apa yang diberikan Minhyun, tetapi tidak bisa. 

Ini benar-benar yang pertama untuk Byungchan.

Ciuman pertamanya. 

_Heat_ pertamanya.

Seks pertamanya.

Semua yang dilakukannya untuk pertama kalinya bersama dengan orang yang diinginkannya untuk melewati hal ini. Byungchan tidak tahu apa mereka saling ditakdirkan, karena meski Minhyun bukan beta murni, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang tato yang dimilikinya. Untuk hari ini saja, Byungchan mau melupakan perkara takdir itu.

"K-Kak...," napas Byungchan tercekat saat merasa sesuatu yang asing masuk ke tubuhnya dan menyentuh prostatnya yang membuatnya mendesah, "aku ... aku mencintaimu."

Byungchan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dan sejujurnya itu membuatnya kecewa, tetapi kemudian dia mendengar, "aku juga mencintaimu, Byungchan."

Selanjutnya yang diingatnya adalah gelombang demi gelombang kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Byungchan menghampirinya. Entah berapa kali Byungchan memanggil nama Minhyun, menyuarakan keinginan untuk merasakan lebih (lebih cepat, lebih dalam) dan menyuarakan perasaannya kepada lelaki itu.

Dan semuanya selalu dijawab oleh Minhyun, membuat Byungchan merasa bahagia dan untuk kali itu tidak membenci terlahir sebagai omega.

* * *

Saat membuka mata, Byungchan mendapati Minhyun tertidur di sampingnya. Tubuhnya terasa letih dengan semua yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari, tetapi senyumannya tidak bisa pudar. Aroma tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi seperti biasa, yang kata orang-orang tidak bisa dideteksi atau kata dokter atau yang memiliki indera penciuman yang tajam, aromanya tipis.

Byungchan juga menyadari jika tubuh bagian bawah mereka telah diselimuti. Namun, tangan yang berada di atas perut Byungchan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia berharap sekaligus takut jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak sesuai dengan realitas. Perlahan, Byungchan mengangkat tangan Minhyun dan melihat pergelangan tangan lelaki itu.

Ada tato.

Tulisannya sama seperti milik Byungchan yang membuatnya terkejut dan melepaskan begitu saja tangamn Minhyun. Mendarat di perutnya yang membuatnya meringis dan Minhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Byungchan?" panggilnya dengan parau dan membuat Byungchan semakin berdebar. "Sudah bagun ya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ada berbagai macam emosi yang berkecambuk di kepalanya, tetapi yang bisa dikatakannya, "kakak bodoh!"

"Sepertinya sudah kembali seperti biasa Byungchan yang aku tahu," Minhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri, "bisa berjalan? Kita harus membersihkan diri."

Byungchan justru merasa sebal karena reaksi Minhyun yang tidak menanyakan kenapa disebut bodoh olehnya. Membuatnya cemberut dan Minhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu menyentil dahinya yang membuatnya mengaduh.

"Ayo," Minhyun menarik Byungchan untuk duduk, lalu mengusap kepala lelaki itu, "setelah membersihkan diri, kamu tidur di kamarku."

"Kenapa?" Byungchan akhirnya bisa menyuarakan apa yang dipikirannya. "Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal kalau kita merupakan yang ditakdirkan?! Aku pikir kakak tidak pernah mencintaiku dan perasaanku hanya satu pihak tahu!"

Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Byungchan. Membuat Byungchan merasa semakin kesal, karena bisa merasa nyaman hanya dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Membuat Byungchan tidak bisa merasa kesal dengan Minhyun lebih lama dari yang diinginkannya.

"Aku pikir ... kamu lebih bahagia kalau bersama Seungwoo," Minhyun akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya selama ini, "dia alpha, kamu omega. Seharusnya itu hal yang normal untuk kalian, bukan bersama sepertiku yang cacat ini."

"Siapa bilang kakak cacat?!" Byungchan menyahut galak, meski sebenarnya matanya ingin terpejam karena usapan pelan di kepalanya. "Aku sudah sering bilang kalau aku tidak tahan dengan aroma alpha yang kuat. Aku juga tidak merasakan apa pun kepada Seungwoo!"

"Aku tahu, aku mendengarkan semua perkataanmu.," Minhyun berhenti mengusap kepala Byungchan dan tangannya turun untuk mengusap pipi lelaki itu, "tapi apa kamu mengerti kalau aku juga takut, Byungchan? Aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku takut kamu menolakku. Kita lebih dari tahu kasus seperti kita kebanyakan tidak berakhir baik."

Byungchan mendengarnya merasa sesak dan matanya memburam. Dia pikir akan dibiarkan menangis begitu saja, tetapi yang tidak diduga Byungchan adalah dirinya ditarik ke dalam dekapan Minhyun. Rasanya hangat dan membuatnya merasa aman. Meski air matanya tidak bisa dihentikan untuk tetap diproduksi.

"Kak Minhyun bodoh!"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Aku marah sama kakak."

"Iya, wajar kamu merasakannya."

Byungchan sengaja menjauhkan diri dari Minhyun dan menatap lelaki itu sebal. "Jangan mengiyakan semua perkataanku! Apa aku terlihat semenyebalkan itu sampai kakak harus mengalah kepadaku?"

"Karena apa yang kamu katakan itu benar, Byungchan," Minhyun tersenyum, "dan karena aku mencintaimu, makanya aku mengiyakan semua perkataanmu."

Byungchan ingin memasang ekspresi sebal, tetapi bibirnya tidak bisa bertahan untuk membentuk senyuman. "Kakak, bodoh!"

"Iya," Minhyun tertawa pelan, "lanjut marah-marahnya di kamar mandi saja. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

Pada akhirnya mereka pindah ke kamar mandi dan Minhyun membersihkan Byungchan dengan telaten sembari merespon semua perkataannya. Byungchan memang tahu kalau Minhyun itu sedikit terobsesi dengan kebersihan, jadi dia berusaha tidak protes saat lelaki itu membersihkannya setidaknya tiga kali. Setelah itu, mereka benar-benar tidur di kamar Minhyun dan Byungchan baru tahu kalau kamar lelaki itu jauh lebih besar dari kamarnya.

"Besok aku bereskan kamarmu," Minhyun memainkan rambut Byungchan yang baru dikeramasinya dan dikeringkannya tadi, "tapi kamu tetap tidur di sini untuk seterusnya."

"Loh kenapa?"

"Aku suka aromamu."

"Memangnya aromaku bisa dicium olehmu?" Byungchan menatap Minhyun kebingungan. "Aromaku tipis, bahkan kadang aku lupa punya aroma."

"Memangnya seharusnya aroma omega seperti apa?" Minhyun berhenti memainkan rambut Byungchan dan sekarang memutuskan untuk mendekap lelaki itu. "Aku selalu bisa menciumnya, bahkan saat kamu berada di kamarmu. Kalau kamu sedang kesal, aromamu sedikit lebih kuat dengan aroma manis yang lebih dominan. Seperti meminta untuk diperhatikan olehku."

"Aku gak caper!"

"Nah, aromamu sekarang sedikit lebih kuat," Minhyun tertawa pelan, "jadi tidak masalah aromamu di anggap semua orang tipis atau malah tidak terdeteksi. Selama aku bisa menciumnya, itu lebih dari cukup."

"Padahal setelah mengenalmu, kak, aku berharap tidak terlahir sebagai omega."

"Kalau kamu tidak terlahir seperti ini, aku tidak akan melakukan ini padamu sekarang."

Byungchan mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Minhyun. Dia tidak tahu apa seharusnya beta ke alpha atau beta ke omega juga memiliki aroma, karena dia bisa mencium aroma Minhyun yang ternyata bukan aroma sabun. Aroma lavendel yang menenangkan, meski tidak begitu kuat. 

"Byungchan."

"Ya, kak?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Perkataan Minhyun tersebut membuatnya menjauh dari dada lelaki itu dan memandang ke matanya. "Dan terima kasih sudah datang ke hidupku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mencium aromamu di rumah sakit, aku tidak menemukanmu."

Byungchan tersenyum lebar, lalu memejamkan matanya karena Minhyun mendekati wajahnya. Bibir keduanya saling bertemu, menukarkan kecupan-kecupan singkat sebelum menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Byungchan menyukai sensasinya dan tidak bisa membayangkan jika bukan Minhyun orangnya.


End file.
